As an example of this kind of the electromagnetic valve, an electromagnetic valve mounted on the vehicle is disclosed in the Patent Literature 1. This electromagnetic valve is configured such that a valve body unit and an electromagnetic coil are housed in a housing, the valve body unit has a plunger which can slide in the housing and a valve chamber and a spring chamber communicate with each other through a communication passage which penetrates the plunger.